Libby Smith
| Last= | Count=23 | Centric= | NonCentricFlash= | Name=Elizabeth Smith | AKA=Libby | Death=25 November 2004 | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Injuries by being shot by Michael | Place=Newport Beach, California, USA | Status=Deceased | Profession=Clinical psychologist | ReasonAus=Travel | ReasonTrip=Going home to Newport Beach, California | Family=Unnamed ex-husband Unnamed ex-husband David Smith - Husband Hugo Reyes - Boyfriend | Actor=Cynthia Watros | Images=Images of Libby | S2Ep=Character appearances#LibbyS2 | S4Ep=Character appearances#LibbyS4 | S6Ep=Character appearances#LibbyS6 |}} Elizabeth Smith, more commonly known as Libby, was one of the tail-section survivors of Flight 815. She stated she was a clinical psychologist, dropping out of medical school sometime during her first year. After reuniting with the middle section survivors, she had a short-lived relationship with Hurley, abruptly ended by her death. A competent and caring woman who acted as a support figure, she was reserved about her own life, giving out little information when asked, or avoiding answering the questions altogether. Michael shot and killed her when she surprised him and walked into the hatch right after he had fatally shot Ana Lucia. Jack desperately tried to keep her alive but, euthanized her via a heroin overdose on day 65, before she could make anyone understand who had wounded her. In the flash-sideways, she was finally reunited with her island lover, Hugo Reyes and along with their friends, they moved on. Before the crash Background Libby was a resident of Newport Beach, California, where her boat was docked. According to her, she initially trained as a medical student, but dropped out in her first year. She eventually became a clinical psychologist instead. Libby spoke to Ana Lucia about breaking her leg while skiing in Vermont, while trying to mend Donald's. She explained, "I was on this run, going pretty fast. I was racing this cute ski patrol guy... I went off this mogul, lost my edge, and, bam! Snapped my left leg." She mentioned having been married three times; her only known husband was named David Smith. In a deleted scene on the Season 2 bonus DVD, she told Hurley that she was married a total of three times, including the annulments, and this is believed to be true. David named his boat the "Elizabeth", after her, which she inherited after his death. He died of an unknown illness, leaving Libby a widow. Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute }} Some time after David died, Libby admitted herself to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Libby had gone mad due to her husband's death.http://www.digitalspy.com/tv/a163300/exclusive-team-darlton-talk-lost.html In the short time she was shown, Libby was given her medication by the nurse, after which she stared blankly into space, visibly emotionally and mentally traumatized in some manner. While on the Island, Hurley and Libby never recalled their time at Santa Rosa together, despite Hurley's suspicions that he "knew her from somewhere". The circumstances surrounding her release are unknown. The Elizabeth }} Around the year 2001, Libby, now with lighter hair, accidentally bumped into Desmond Hume, who was with very few UK pounds and no US dollars, placing an order at an American coffee shop. She offered to pay for his cup of coffee, which he gratefully accepted. The two sat down together to talk amongst themselves, and Desmond took the opportunity to thank Libby for her act of generosity. After reading the brochure Desmond was carrying with him, Libby realized he was participating in a sailing race, and Desmond expressed his confidence to her. When she questioned him about why he needed $42,000, he told her about his plans to sail around the world for his love, Penelope, but he lacked a boat to participate in the race. She informed him of the sailboat her late husband David had bought for a trip through the Mediterranean, but he had died just a month ago before he could set sail. Desmond declined her offer on the boat; however, Libby insisted he should take it, because she believed her late husband would have wanted Desmond to have the boat. Libby gave him the sailboat, which David had christened the Elizabeth, after Libby. }} Australia/Flight 815 Libby was travelling home from Australia aboard the fateful Oceanic Flight 815. Just before she boarded the plane, Libby intervened briefly during a conversation that was escalating into a heated argument between Eko and Charlotte Malkin in the Sydney Airport. She asked them if everything was all right and, although they remained silent, she was assured that things were okay. After this, it is presumed that Libby left them so that she could board Oceanic Flight 815. On the Island Days 1-43 (Season 2) }} The tail-section of Oceanic Flight 815 crashed just off the coast of the Island. Libby dragged herself out the water and used her limited medical skills by attending to injured survivors, quickly emerging as their resident medic. Mr. Eko brought a very badly injured man to her by the name of Donald, who had, amongst other injuries, broken his leg in the plane crash. As she tended to him, Libby and Ana Lucia discussed their professions and Libby told her of the time when she broke her leg skiing in Vermont. Eventually, Donald passed away, as Libby was unable to save him, making him the fourth casualty of the tail-section survivors. Libby tearfully told Hurley, she buried a lot of people who died as a result of the crash, specifically referencing Donald's death. }} On the first night after the crash, Libby was present when three tail-section survivors were kidnapped by the Others. Following this, Ana Lucia emerged as the leader of the Tailies, and she grew emotionally close to Libby, often looking to her for advice or support. After the first attack, Libby comforted Mr. Eko, trying to ease his guilt over killing two of the Others who had tried to kidnap him. A few nights later, a second attack and kidnapping took place. Many of the Tailies, including the children, Zach and Emma, whom Libby had become emotionally close to, were also taken. After this event, the group, under the command of Ana Lucia, moved further inland, to escape from the semi-frequent attacks. Due to this kidnapping, Libby told Ana Lucia of her belief, that one of the members of their group hadn't actually been on the plane. She was one of the people who encouraged Ana to throw Nathan into the tiger pit after it was suspected he was the impostor. }} After Nathan's mysterious disappearance, the group became very wary of staying exposed on the beach. They moved cautiously across the Island, eventually discovering the Arrow station and setting up their camp at this location. Inside, they discover a chest, in which Libby found a glass eye. Later, Ana and Goodwin left the station in an attempt to get a signal on the radio found inside the Arrow. When Ana arrived back without Goodwin, Libby curiously inquired of his whereabouts. Ana then told the group, it was Goodwin who was the spy for The Others, making it evident to the others, she had killed him. When Bernard received a transmission on the radio they had found in the Arrow, he communicated with the person on the receiving line, who told Bernard he was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Ana turned the radio off, assuming it was the Others trying to trick them into giving away their location. Bernard tried to argue with her, as he thought there might have been other survivors but Ana dismissed him, saying, "This is our life now, get used to it." Days 44-65 (Season 2) }} Libby was with Cindy when she saw Jin wash up on the shore. They recovered his unconscious body from the ocean and carried him to Ana Lucia and Eko, who assumed he was one of the Others. After also discovering Michael and Sawyer, her group put all of them into the tiger pit. Ana Lucia, posing as another captive, entered the pit and ascertained, rather dubiously, they were also survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. After releasing Jin, Michael and Sawyer from the tiger pit, Libby and the group trekked back to the Arrow station. During this time, Libby introduced herself to Michael in a friendly manner. She told him the tail-section survivors had numbered 23 initially; however, when they arrived at the Arrow station, Michael realized there were only five left (Ana Lucia, Eko, Libby, Cindy and Bernard). }} After the tail survivors decided to go to the middle section survivors' camp, Ana ordered Michael and Libby to gather some fruit. While searching for fruit with Michael, Libby joked, Ana Lucia had trust issues. When Michael suggested they go further into the jungle to look for more fruit, Libby immediately stopped him, saying that's where they come from. She then returned to the station without Michael, and warned the group that he had run away in search of his son, Walt. When Sawyer's bullet wound from the Others' raft attack became infected, Libby used her knowledge of psychology to persuade him it wasn't as bad as he thought, similar to what she had done with Donald. Unlike Ana Lucia, she was willing to help construct a stretcher to transport Sawyer in the hopes of keeping him alive. When they were lifting this stretcher up a steep cliff, Cindy disappeared without a sound. Libby expressed great fear when they heard the Whispers right before Ana Lucia shot Shannon, as the two groups of survivors paths' collided. }} Libby's loyalty to her leader was tested after Ana accidentally shot and killed Shannon. Libby protested that dealing with a vengeful Sayid wasn't the right option as Sawyer's life hung in the balance. It wasn't until Ana put her at gunpoint she complied and tied up Sayid, disgusted and feeling betrayed by her fellow survivor. Libby, along with Bernard, then decided to leave Ana Lucia alone with Sayid, not agreeing with her actions. She was then united with the middle section survivors. Libby later attended Shannon's funeral along with most of the survivors, without Ana. After integrating herself with the middle section survivors, Libby took a liking to Hurley, who had helped her to build her own shelter at the beach camp as an act of kindness. Later in the Swan station, Hurley revealed his attraction to Libby during a discussion with Charlie about whether he had a chance with her. }} Hurley's crush on Libby was addressed further when he asked Sawyer about the tail end survivors, in particular Libby. Sawyer perceptively asked if Hurley liked her, but Hurley denied this and left, clearly embarrassed. Libby began to bond with Hurley and engaged in playful flirting while they were building shelter and doing the laundry together. During this time Hurley commented that Libby looked familiar. She was somewhat evasive about this, hastily replying with a story about how he stood on her foot after boarding the plane. This was probably a lie she had constructed for unknown reasons, most likely because she was trying to conceal their time together at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Evidence of this is the fact she was in the tail section of the plane, where Hurley would not have passed through to get to his seat. }} After seeing flashes from her memory of the week in which she was abducted by the Others, Claire decided to go to Libby and ask for her help, aware of her skills as a psychologist and ex-med student. Claire and Kate informed Libby about Ethan and the circumstances of her abduction. Libby treated Claire and helped her regain her repressed memories through a form of meditation. The two sat meditating for some time until Claire suddenly began to scream, having visions of Ethan and the Staff station. Libby tried to calm Claire down, but she was unsuccessful. Kate rushed to Claire's aid and interrogated Libby, thinking, she had tried to hurt her instead. Claire asked Libby to help her uncover more memories. Libby refused due to Claire's previous reaction. This led Claire on her journey with Kate and Rousseau to the Staff station. }} Libby later approached Jack and told him a sea urchin had stung her on the hand while she was in the water. When she asked for his help, he told her she should use some Neosporin. She replied the going rate was too high as Sawyer had hoarded all the medicines and was making people pay for them in favors. Jack challenged Sawyer to a game of poker in order to win supplies back. Along with Hurley and Kate, Libby bemusedly watched the card game showdown between Jack and Sawyer from a distance. Libby and Hurley started to do regular exercise together across the beach, helping them bond as a potential couple. While exercising one day, Hurley confessed to her about having an eating disorder. He showed Libby his private stash of food in the jungle. Despite his initial hesitation, and with encouragement from Libby, Hurley agreed to Libby's proposal and they destroyed all the stash. }} Shortly after however, they learned of the mysterious food drop from Sun and Jin. At the drop site arguments started over the food and Libby suggested that everyone should only take what they needed. She saw Hurley run from the drop site into the jungle. Later, she questioned him about what happened, but he was evasive saying, he didn't "want to talk about it". }} Later that day, Libby heard of Sawyer and Hurley's fight and went to Hurley's tent. She found him packing his bag and he told her he was leaving the beach in favor of the caves. They had a minor argument where she tried to talk him out of it, but he left the beach camp nonetheless. Libby followed Hurley all the way to a cliff top, where she approached him as he was dangerously close to the edge, which scared her. When she confronted him he claimed to believe the current moment and everything that had happened since the crash of Flight 815 were all created by his imagination. Furthermore, he believed Libby and everyone on the island to be figments of his imagination. Libby tearfully recalled having to bury people possibly meaning her husband David and the numerous tail-section survivors. She told Hurley she was insulted by what he had said. Hurley began to see her point of view and she explained everything she felt for him was real. They then had their first kiss and headed back to the camp on a high. }} Libby was present at Bernard's speech about making an S.O.S. symbol in the sand, but she quickly lost faith in what he had to say when Rose undermined his idea. Libby approached Ana Lucia about the cut she had on her forehead. Ana first joked and said, she had cut herself shaving, but then confessed, the prisoner in the Hatch had attacked her. Libby, knowing of Ana Lucia's aggressive and violent nature, warned her not to do anything stupid. Hurley decided to take Libby for a nice picnic - to the same location Sayid had taken Shannon the night before she died - on their first official date. However, he ended up leading her around in circles in the jungle due to him getting lost. Libby eventually proposed they stay on a secluded part of their own beach and she would go and get the blankets from the Swan while he gets wine from Sun and Jin. }} At this point, Hurley and Neil had a minor argument over their vying affections for Libby where Hurley stated he had a date with her. Upon entering the Swan, she witnessed Michael, whom she didn't know had returned from his time with the Others, murdering Ana Lucia. She exclaimed his name in shock, and alarmed by Libby's sudden appearance, Michael shot her twice in the abdomen, through the blankets she had collected for her date with Hurley. }} Jack, Kate, Eko, Locke, and Sawyer returned to the Swan after being lied to by Michael. He told them the imprisoned Other had shot and killed Ana Lucia and Libby and shot him in the arm. Libby regained consciousness and coughed up blood, and it was discovered Libby was alive and in deep shock saved momentarily by the force of the bullets being stopped by the blankets. Jack battled to save her life with Hurley at her side as he apologized for forgetting the blankets. When it became clear she wasn't going to survive, Jack gave her heroin from Sawyer's stash to numb the pain. She eventually succumbed to her injuries and died, much to everyone's devastation. Before dying, she uttered "Michael" to warn the survivors who shot her, but this was misinterpreted as asking if Michael had survived. She died with a look of shock on her face, as she realized the others had misunderstood what she was trying to say. Post-death }} Libby was buried in the graveyard along with Ana Lucia, but their funeral was interrupted by the return of Desmond on the Elizabeth, the very boat she had given him years ago. When Michael later confessed the murders to Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley, he pleaded that killing Libby was an accident. Hurley pointed out had Michael even had time to contemplate his action, he still would have killed Libby to protect his secret. Later that day, Michael left the Island with Walt. However, sometime after leaving the Island, Michael did something that put a stop to his and Walt's relationship, because he told Walt of his terrible crime. In New York City Tom suggests he's been told his son can't bear to look at him because he 'knows he is a murderer.' Michael neither denies or accepts this claim. Shortly after her death, Hurley visited Libby's grave to confess his fears and troubles, and he laid a dead flower down for her. Appearing to Michael }} Off the Island, Michael still felt guilty for the deaths of Ana Lucia and Libby, and after an attempt at suicide, Michael ended up in the hospital. While regaining consciousness, Michael had a vision of Libby, dressed as a nurse and bringing him extra blankets. The vision was holding the blankets against her stomach, notably similar as to how Libby had been when he had shot her. She explained how he ended up there and when Michael recognized her voice, he panicked and started to scream. Libby vanished and Michael woke up and realized it was all just a dream. }} Libby appeared once again when Michael was on the freighter, which he boarded to atone for his sins on the Island. Just as he was about to set off a bomb supplied by the Others he began to hear the same music that was playing during his first suicide attempt. When the music faded, the Whispers were heard and Libby appeared very briefly and told Michael not to push the button before disappearing once again. Despite Libby's warning, Michael pushed the "Execute" button, but it did not destroy the ''Kahana ''instead presenting him with a note saying 'Not Yet'. When Michael later received a phone call from Ben tasking him to compile a list of people aboard the freighter who were 'innocent.' Michael tried to counter Ben by asking if Ana Lucia and Libby were innocent, to which Ben replied, "You killed them, Michael. No one asked you to." Being mentioned According to the official story of the Oceanic Six, Libby was one of the three people who survived the crash but died later, along with Boone and Charlie. According to Jack, she did not survive long after the crash. When Hurley had a vision of Ana Lucia, just before she disappeared, she nonchalantly told him, "Libby says hi". When asked how he was cursed, Hurley told Jacob, "That's why the plane crashed, my friends died—Libby, Charlie. Now they visit me, and I can't make it stop". Hurley visited Libby's grave, and explained his thoughts and fears while laying down flowers for her. He said, he wished she was there to talk with him, and revealed that she had never actually visited him after her death. Ilana then came over and asked Hurley whose grave it was, to which he explained and told Ilana of her death by shooting. Ilana then apologized for Hurley's loss. After Hurley received help from the deceased Michael, he asked Hurley if he ever does see Libby again to tell her he is very sorry. Flash sideways In the flash sideways world, Libby had recently checked herself into the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute for what her psychologist termed "issues with reality." While on a field trip to Spanish Johnny's, Libby spotted Hugo Reyes sitting alone at a table. Hugo first assumed that Libby was his blind date, Rosalita, but she corrected him saying, she knew him from somewhere, to which Hugo responded that they had never met. Dr. Brooks then approached Libby and told her it was time to go. Hugo followed them outside and watched as Libby was driven off in a Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute van. on their first date. }} Hurley later visited Libby at the mental institution to find out more. She asked if he remembered anything else, but he said no. Libby told him that she'd had dreams she was in a plane crash and ended up on an island. She thought that he was with her there as well. Hurley then asked if she was allowed to go on day trips and leave the institution. Libby said yes, because she was there voluntarily, and was very pleased when Hurley asked her on a date. }} Hurley then took her to a picnic on the beach. Noticing something off, Hurley asked Libby what was wrong, to which she replied that it seemed like this was the date they never had. Hurley asked her why she was here with him, to which Libby said she liked him, and then proceeded to kiss him. Hurley then began to experience brief flashes of images from his life on the Island with Libby. Upon hearing Hugo confess these flashes, Libby was happy, because it meant she wasn't crazy. Libby was last seen at a church with Hurley and the rest of the reunited group as they were enveloped in a white light and "moved on." Trivia * Elizabeth is one of 13 main characters to not have their name appear in a soundtrack title. *Libby's total episode count is 23, as of . *Libby died on her 17th appearance (in the Season 2 episode "?"). * The day Libby died (Day 65) also happened to be Thanksgiving Day, 2004. *Libby was the seventh former main character to appear in Season 6. **Libby appeared in 5 episodes after her death: as a corpse (although was covered); in a flashback; as an apparition; and and as her flash-sideways counterpart. * Libby's surname, Smith, was not revealed until the memorial video at the Lost Panel during Comic Con 2009.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x9z3h0_lost-memorial-video-for-the-death-c_creation For some fans, this ended nearly four years of speculation. *Libby is one of only eight members of the main cast who have not been given their own centric episode, the others being Charlotte, Frank, Penny, Pierre, Christian, Eloise, and Ilana. However, the last few moments of the episode showed an approximately thirty second flashback that was seen from Libby's POV; this is Libby's only centric flashback. She also had an on-Island flashback along with the rest of the tailies in . *There are two episodes of the series to add characters to the main cast other than season premieres. In both episodes ( and ) Libby was added to the main cast. *Libby has never met Walt, Ben, Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Richard, Ilana, Lapidus, Pierre, the Man in Black or Eloise, as far as we know. However, she has met the rest of the fuselage-survivors and Desmond in L.A. prior to the crash. Though she did meet Boone, Juliet, Penny, Christian and Shannon in the flash-sideways timeline, she never met them while she was alive. She may have also met Ben since they were both at church. ** It's possible that Ben passed her when escaping from the Swan, and he was fully aware of her death, but she was severely injured and wouldn't have had any interaction with him. **Libby may have seen Shannon when she was shot by Ana Lucia. *Even though they met prior to the crash, Libby and Desmond never knew of each others' presence on the Island. Desmond left the Island before Libby and the tailies joined the mid-section's camp, and Libby died before he returned during her funeral on the boat she gave him. ** Desmond would know of Libby's time on the Island eventually though, in the afterlife, as he orchestrated the reunion and awakenings of Libby and Hurley. *Libby was the fourth main character to be killed. *Libby was the seventeenth character to ever have a flashback. *The flight manifest from the German 108minuten.de website stated Libby's full name as "Elizabeth Franklin". However, that manifest is an expanded and partially corrected version of the manifest from the Lost: The Untold website, and since both versions of the manifest contain numerous details that contradict information stated on the show itself, they may not be considered canonical. Franklin could be her maiden name as her late husband was called David Smith, so presumably she changed her name to Smith once they were married. * In each time frame she appears in, Libby has differently colored and styled hair; When she met Desmond, her hair was fairly short, and a light red. While she was in Santa Rosa, it was long, brown, and unkempt. On the Island, it was shorter, blonde, and wavy. * Libby states she was a medical student for one year before dropping out. She implies as she is re-setting Donald's broken leg that this one year in med school was where she learned how to perform this procedure, yet this is not something that one would ever learn until later in medical training. * In a deleted scene from Season 2, Libby tells Hurley that she has been married three times, though whether this is true or not is unclear given her uncertain history. * Libby is, along with Eko, Ana Lucia, Nikki and Paulo, one of only a few main characters to never appear in a season premiere. *Libby, Sun, the Man in Black, Christian, Eko and Ilana are the only main characters who don't have any lines in their first episode. * Libby is the only main character to never have appeared in an odd-numbered season. * Libby was killed after Michael shot Ana Lucia. Her death was seen as an accident. This scene is similar to the murder scene in Fyodor Dostoevsky's "Crime and Punishment" in which the main character is forced to murder the half-sister of his first victim when she inadvertently walks in on the situation. Wikipedia sums up the plot of the work: "The murder is also commit to test Raskolnikov's hypothesis that some people are naturally able and have the right to murder", which is a concept several characters on the show deal with (Eko, Ana Lucia, Locke, etc.) Ben was reading the novel "The Brothers Karamazov" while he was locked in the armory. This is another novel by Fyodor Dostoevsky. *Libby is one of four main characters to die in a DHARMA station. The others are Ana Lucia, Charlie and Juliet. *Libby is one of the few main characters whose name wasn't seen on either Jacob's cave wall or the Lighthouse wheel, the others being Ana Lucia, Paulo, Richard, Frank, Christian, Eloise, Penny, Bernard and Ilana. * Last words: "Michael..." * Witnesses of death: Hurley, Jack Unanswered questions *Was she a candidate? References ar:ليبي de:Libby es:Elizabeth "Libby" Smith fr:Elizabeth Smith « Libby » it:Libby nl:Libby pl:Elizabeth „Libby” Smith pt:Libby Smith ru:Элизабет "Либби" zh:Libby Smith Category:Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute Patients Category:Wives Category:Mr. Eko's flashback characters Category:Desmond's flashback characters Category:Michael and Walt's flashback characters Category:Season 2 characters‎ Category:Season 4 characters‎ Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Hurley's flash-sideways characters Category:Hurley's flashback characters Category:Desmond's flash-sideways characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters killed by Michael Dawson